SBS Volume 13
* D''' (Dokusha means Reader) * '''O (Oda) Chapter 109, Page 26 O: Before I start the SBS, I'd like to introduce a letter that has come in to save me from a certain group that has been ruining this corner. I'm so happy. D: Hello. I have great news for Odacchi today. I'm taking a stand to protect Odacchi from the "SBS Hijacking Group" that has been obstructing his SBS Corner!!! I call myself Team Captain Richard of the "Advancement of the Destruction of the SBS Hijacking Group Team". Now to celebrate our first day of action: Ready, set, go!! Start the SBS! O''': Great, now you started it!! '''D: I've been thinking on a worthy topic for five years now. And that topic is, "Why is it that in battle manga, the bottom half of people's clothes never get ruined?!" O''': If they fought naked, wouldn't it kind of change the emphasis of the manga? '''D: In regards of Tashigi-san, who appears in Volume 11 - On page 119, she acts quite near-sighted, but when she's looking at the katana on page 132, she put her glasses up on purpose, and on page 161, when she runs up late, she isn't wearing them at all. Are they just for show? O: It's not really for show; it's because she's slightly short-sighted. She can see things close up, but when they get farther away, they start to get blurry. I think. Most likely. Chapter 111, Page 64 D: We've gotten a nomination for Oda-kun to be the voice actor for Pandaman. Anyone who disagrees, please raise your hand. By the School Grade Committee Chairman. O: Oooh, good idea. Me, the voice actor for Pandaman? Nice. Okay, I'll go talk to the people at Toei Animation about doing that... Wait, Pandaman doesn't have any lines. D: Question. You said the SBS Corner stands for "(S)hitsumon o (B)oshuu (S)uru (I'm taking questions) Corner." Huh? I forgot my question. Ahahahahahahahaha, yuk it up! Ha ha ha ha ha ha. Shahahahahahahaha... O: What?!! Arlong?!! D: ''' Corner"? (cat)]] O: A cat... that's a cat...? So, why did I create it? When I read manga graphic novels years ago, a lot of authors used to put this sort of thing in their books. Because I enjoyed them so much, I decided that if I was a manga artist, I would put them in my books. That's why I made it. You know... if that's supposed to be a cat... D: IS HATCHAN A TAKOYAKI CHAMPION? O: That can't possibly be a cat... An octopus, maybe... Is it an octopus? Chapter 112, Page 84 D: What are the "21 O-Wazamono" and "Wazamono" and all that stuff? Also, what does Yubashiri's "unravelled edge with a small T" mean?! Huh???? I'm totally lost. O: Ahh, well. You don't really need to understand it, mainly it was just supposed to sound really cool and impressive. But for the curious, I'll give a little explanation about katanas here. *This is "Wado-Ichimonji"(1), which Zoro carries as a memento of Kuina. For this katana, the "level" is "O-Wazamono", the "make" is "White-Painted Scabbard Long Sword" (this is a type of outward appearance for swords. It means the blade is painted white), and the "blade" is a "straight edge". *For swords, the levels go down from Saijo-O-Wazamono, O-Wazamono, Ryo-Wazamono, Wazamono, and then normal swords. A Wazamonos means it's an excellent blade. When they say "12 Saijo-O-Wazamono", it means there are 12 blades in the world that are considered the very best. *There are two types of blade edges: suguha ''or "straight edge"'(2), and ''midareba ''or "unravelled edge"(3). These are types of patterns you can make on the blades when you forge them. But since unravelled edges come in various forms, they turn into an "unravelled edge with a ___". Chapter 113, Page 104 '''D: Are those glasses that Usopp wears when he fights? O: Those are goggles. "Sniper goggles". At first he only wore them for looks, but in Loguetown he got the brand new model from "North Blue". The scene on the right was supposed to be the first page of Chapter 98, in Volume 11. The number of pages went over the limit, so we scrapped it. The goggles have sunglasses on them to eliminate glare when aiming, and they can flip up and turn around and stuff like that, so Usopp really likes them. (Page on the right) Usopp: Hmmmm? Hmmmm. Ooooooh. Damn! I like these goggles!! Lady: You got an eye for the good stuff. That's the newest model from "North Blue". It came with the Marines when their annual import ship came by. Usopp: I also want this watch, and this magnet! Oh, don't you have any raw eggs?! Lady: Go to the market for that! D: Hello, Oda-sensei. This is confusing to me, so please answer clearly. Is the stuff that you draw on Sanji-san's chin a BEARD? Or is it just a SHADOW? If it's a beard, please make him shave it off. O: IT IS A BEARD! I WILL NOT MAKE HIM SHAVE IT !! THE SBS IS OVER!! OVER... over... over... Site Navigation it:Volume 13 ru: SBS Том 13 fr:SBS Tome 13